Vale tudo no amor e na guerra
by Karen13
Summary: SPOILERS HP7 Um missing moment de Deathly Hallows. Depois que Harry deixou a Sala Precisa, o que Rony e Hermione fizeram para destruir a Horcrux na Câmara Secreta?


Vale tudo no amor e na guerra

Por Karen

- Ele está a caminho. – Harry disse em um sussurro apenas para Rony e Hermione ouvirem, obviamente se referindo a Voldemort. – Esperem por mim aqui... – ele continuou imperiosamente, fitando os outros presentes na Sala Precisa. - ...e mantenham, vocês sabem, – uns aos outros – seguros.

Rony sabia porque Harry estava dizendo aquelas palavras; estava apavorado pela idéia de que inocentes morressem, por sua causa. Por um momento, Rony observou todos aqueles membros da A.D. à sua volta, dispostos a lutar, sem temor ou hesitação, por uma causa que eles não compreendiam por completo; e, então, ele pensou em quantos ali ele veria ao final daquela guerra, se, é claro, _ele sobrevivesse ao final._ Sentiu um aperto ao pensar no que sentiria ao perder alguém de sua família ou... olhou de relance para Hermione, ao seu lado, uma expressão determinada no rosto, fitando Harry atentamente; Rony sentia o braço dela encostado suavemente no seu e um arrepio fino correu por sua espinha.

Cho Chang já estava de pé, pronta para acompanhar Harry até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal, mas Gina disse ardentemente: - Não, Luna levará Harry, não é, Luna?

Rony olhou para sua irmã. Ela tinha uma expressão firme e decidida no rosto, e lançou um olhar um tanto aborrecido para Harry, que não percebeu, tão concentrado que estava na batalha. Naquele momento, Rony admirou sua irmã; ela tinha uma coragem que ele jamais possuíra, de dizer exatamente o que queria, quando queria, a respeito de tudo, até as coisas mais difíceis. De repente, ele se tornou mais consciente de que o braço de Hermione ainda estava encostado ao seu e que ela respirava com muita força.

- Oooh, sim, eu adoraria. – disse Luna alegremente, e Cho sentou-se novamente, parecendo desapontada. E, um minuto depois, ela e Harry saíram por um pequeno armário em um canto da sala.

Hermione puxou a manga das vestes do Rony, parecendo afobada, e sussurrou:

- Rony, mesmo que ele encontre a última... – ele percebeu que ela engoliu a palavra "Horcrux". - ... você sabe, nós não temos mais a espada! A taça ainda está intacta, como...?

- Anh... – ele começou incerto, sem saber o que dizer, pensando freneticamente. Não era ele o melhor nessas coisas, era Hermione que pensava para ele e Harry, como ele iria chegar a uma solução se nem Hermione parecia conseguir pensar em alguma? – A taça está com você? – ele perguntou tolamente, puxando-a para um canto mais reservado, pois sabia que ela guardava todos os pertences deles durante a viagem. Sentiu os olhos de Gina pousados neles com atenção, mas ela estava do outro lado da sala, não tinha como ouvi-los.

- Está! – Hermione disse freneticamente, quase dançando nos próprios pés de tanto que se remexia. – Mas como destruiremos, não temos tempo para encontrar algo realmente poderoso para...

Rony agora realmente estava consciente de que seu coração batia depressa. Harry tinha dito que Voldemort estava a caminho, ele estava à procura da relíquia de Ravenclaw e eles ainda nem tinham destruído a Taça de Hufflepuff. _Tempo _era, realmente, algo que eles não possuíam.

Ele se virou e viu Gina ainda os observando, ignorando o que Neville estava dizendo para os membros da A.D., algo sobre chamar outras pessoas para a batalha, ao que Fred e Jorge concordaram fervorosamente, oferecendo-se para utilizarem seus patronos para convocar os antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Por que sua irmã tinha que ser sempre tão metida, por que ela estava bisbilhotando o que ele e Hermione estavam conversando, por que...? E então ele se deu conta: Gina.

- O banheiro! – ele disse um pouco alto demais, ao que Hermione o censurou com os olhos. – O banheiro da Murta que Geme! – ele murmurou ao pé do seu ouvido, encostando de leve seu nariz nos cabelos fofos dela.

Como Hermione ainda parecesse confusa, Rony meneou a cabeça e disse "Já te explico", puxou-a pela mão e correu até Neville.

- Nós precisamos sair também, Neville. – ele disse firmemente para o amigo, que o fitou ligeiramente confuso.

- Mas... vocês vão atrás de Harry? – o amigo retrucou preocupado. – Estão patrulhando os corredores, Rony, e os Carrows...

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar da... – ele fitou Hermione, ansiosa, ao seu lado. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. – Eu e Hermione vamos nos cuidar.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Gina perguntou pressurosa. – Eu vou com vocês.

- Não! – ele encarou a irmã, que postou as mãos na cintura, ultrajada. – Você fica, Gina.

- Mas...

- O Harry não iria querer que você fosse com a gente agora. – ele disse como se isso encerrasse a questão.

- Então agora você pretende saber até o que Harry pensa de mim, Rony?

Foi Hermione quem cortou a discussão. – Neville, nós realmente precisamos sair. – ela disse prática. – Por favor, nos mostre a saída.

Neville não fez mais perguntas. Acompanhou os dois até um outro canto distante, totalmente diferente daquele no qual Harry e Luna tinham saído há poucos minutos, e mostrou aos dois o mesmo pequeno armário.

- Foi o que eu acabei de dizer ao Harry, tomem cuidado, não temos como saber onde vocês vão sair dessa vez...

- Não se preocupe, Neville. – Hermione deu a ele um sorriso encorajador antes de Rony puxá-la pela mão e, assim, os dois deixaram a Sala Precisa.

Eles desceram uma longa escada, iluminada por tochas nas paredes até chegarem a um corredor mal iluminado.

- Onde estamos...? – Hermione sussurrou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Rony disse desesperado, sentindo o estômago afundar. Se ao menos eles tivessem o Mapa do Maroto... mas Harry o tinha levado com ele, obviamente.

Hermione murmurou _"Lumus"_ e uma luz pálida iluminou parte do corredor, então eles viram, perto deles, um quadro muito grande e ouviram alguém roncando sonoramente.

- Espere aí... – Rony disse. - ...eu conheço...

- É a Mulher Gorda! – Hermione disse urgentemente, apagando a varinha depressa. – Estamos no sétimo andar! Se você disse o banheiro da Murta que Geme, temos que descer cinco andares!

- Então vamos logo, fica bem perto de mim, Mione. – ele disse sem pensar, e sentiu, por um momento, seu estômago afundar mais uma vez, e não tinha nada a ver com a adrenalina do momento.

Eles conseguiram descer silenciosamente três andares, sem topar com ninguém no caminho, encostando-se nas paredes, no escuro, os corações de ambos saltando ao menor ruído de fantasmas ou quadros, imaginando serem apanhados por Madame Nor-r-ra, Filch ou coisa pior. Porém, quando estavam descendo para o terceiro andar, ouviram o som inconfundível de uma capa se enfunando. Rony puxou Hermione para trás de uma armadura e, sentindo o coração pulando tanto no peito que doía, eles assistiram Snape passar deslizando pelo corredor, sua capa voando a medida que ele praticamente corria, com um grande morcegão idiota. Rony teve vontade de azará-lo ali mesmo, mas Hermione segurou seu braço com muita força, até que ele se afastou, tomando o caminho contrário. Hermione engoliu em seco e só se atreveu a falar quando já estavam no corredor do segundo andar.

- Ele estava tomando o caminho para a torre da Corvinal!

Rony pensou o mesmo que ela; _ele sabia._ Sabia que Harry estava lá. Por um momento delirante, Rony teve vontade de voltar e encontrar Snape, e definitivamente, azará-lo, mas depois ele completou, confiando em suas palavras:

- O Harry vai saber o que fazer.

Ao que Hermione assentiu e Rony, por sua vez, empurrou a porta de um armário de vassouras, apanhando a primeira que viu, uma Shooting Star muito velha.

- Por quê? – Hermione sussurrou, ao que Rony apenas disse:

- Nós vamos precisar disso mais tarde.

Após alguns minutos, eles encontram o banheiro feminino, Rony abiu a porta e os dois entraram depressa, ofegantes e aliviados por estarem refugiados ali dentro. Hermione não esperou mais nem um segundo:

- O que estamos fazendo?

Rony a fitou incerto, esperando que ela reagisse bem à sua idéia maluca.

- Nós precisamos de algo magicamente muito poderoso para destruir uma Horcrux, não? O Harry destruiu o diário com a presa do basilisco, você disse que era uma maneira, mas nós não tínhamos disponível antes e... – ele disse aos atropelos, fitando Hermione com medo que ela achasse sua idéia muito estúpida. - ...e o resto do basilisco que o Harry matou ainda está na Câmara Secreta, não? Quer dizer... se pudermos entrar lá e pegar alguns dentes dele, talvez...

Por um momento, Rony temeu que Hermione fosse brigar com ele. Mas não foi isso que ela fez; ela abriu um enorme sorriso, os olhos brilhantes – de orgulho, ou ele estaria querendo imaginar coisas? – e ela deu um passo à frente, prestes a fazer alguma coisa, porém desistiu e disse, trêmula e exultante.

- Você é um gênio, Rony! Isso é... uma idéia realmente maravilhosa!

Rony não se sentia tão contente há dias.

- Você sabe onde fica a entrada? – ela perguntou, após um minuto de silêncio constrangido.

- Anh... é uma pia, por aqui... – ele correu até as pias, tentando se lembrar em qual delas ele e Harry tinham entrado no segundo ano, parecia que fazia tanto tempo já... Ele estava tão desesperado por Gina àquele dia...

- À sua esquerda. – disse uma outra voz, mais aguda. – Rony e Hermione se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver o fantasma de uma menina, usando óculos e trancinhas, flutuando perto deles. Tinha ainda aqueles mesmos olhos chorosos, mas Murta que Geme tinha o mesmo jeito travesso do dia em que riu por Hermione ter se transformado por engano em um gato com a Poção Polissuco. – Ela nunca funcionou.

- Anh, valeu, Murta. – Rony disse apressado, encaminhando-se para a pia que a fantasma indicou. Ela riu novamente, quando pareceu ocorrer a ambos a mesma coisa. Hermione a olhou muito aborrecida, mas Murta se dirigiu a Rony.

- O Harry não veio com vocês, não é? – ela perguntou chorosa.

- Não. – foi Hermione quem respondeu. – E do que você está rindo, Murta?

Ele riu ainda mais alto, dando uma cambalhota no ar, ainda se dirigindo a Rony, o que só fez Hermione bufar, enfurecida.

- Da vez que o Harry entrou aí, ele fez um som esquisito, você esqueceu?

Rony bateu a mão na testa, desolado. Não via como sair dessa enrascada agora.

- É claro... ele usou a língua das cobras para fazer abrir. – ele se virou para Hermione. – Nenhum de nós sabe falar a língua das cobras...

Mas Hermione não tinha desistido.

- A gente não pode ter vindo aqui em vão, Rony. Tem que ter um jeito!

Rony olhou desesperado para a pia. Inscrita na torneira, havia uma pequena cobra gravada, e ele subitamente se lembrou do desenho que havia no medalhão de Slytherin que ele destruiu a duras penas há alguns meses. E, quando Harry o abriu, ele também usou a língua de cobra.

- Rony, o que você está fazendo? – Hermione perguntou assustada, quando Rony começou a emitir um som horrível e sibilante com a língua.

- Língua de cobra. – ele respondeu com um sorriso, imitando o sibilo mais uma vez para a pia, mas ela nem se mexeu.

- Mas você não sabe...

- Mas o Harry falou mais ou menos assim quando abriu o medalhão... Se eu puder imitá-lo, talvez...

- Até que está ficando parecido. – Murta disse alegremente, parecendo animada.

Hermione parecia surpresa demais para expressar qualquer outra reação. Rony, por sua vez, estava muito concentrado em abrir aquela maldita pia. Ele tentou mais uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Na quinta vez, estava começando a desanimar e pensou que, talvez, somente uma pessoa que realmente pudesse falar a língua das cobrar pudesse abrir a passagem. Ele olhou para Hermione; ela tinha ainda os olhos com aquele mesmo brilho de antes e sorria:

- Você consegue, Rony. Eu confio em você.

Foi como se algo quente tivesse invadido todo o corpo de Rony. Ele se voltou, mais uma vez, para a torneira com a inscrição de cobra, o ânimo redobrado, e imitou de novo as palavras de Harry.

E, miraculosamente, houve um ruído alto, a torneira brilhou com uma luz branca e começou a girar. A pia sumiu de vista, deixando um cano exposto, largo o suficiente para alguém descer por ele.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, exultantes e, pela segunda vez, Rony teve a impressão de que Hermione se conteve para fazer o que queria fazer. Ela deu um passo à frente, mas então parou, um pouco corada, e perguntou:

- É essa a entrada para a Câmara Secreta então?

- É, sim. – Rony tentou se recompor. Por um momento, teve a impressão ridícula de que Hermione ia abraçá-lo, mas é claro, aquilo era uma estupidez. Ainda mais naquele momento... – Eu vou descer e...

- Eu vou estar logo atrás de você, Rony. – Hermione completou, decidida.

- É, a Murta ajuda, mas ninguém diz nem um "obrigado", não é? – Murta choramingou. – Tudo bem, já estou acostumada.

- Murta, estamos com pressa, então se você puder simplesmente –

Murta soltou um gemido alto e mergulhou com tudo em uma privada, espalhando água, após o tom intencionalmente grosseiro de Hermione. Ela deu de ombros, resmungando algo como "atrevida".

- Ok, eu vou descer, Mione. Espere eu gritar que está tudo bem para você descer também, promete?

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas... tome cuidado.

Ele sorriu para ela, sentindo novamente aquela contração no estômago e, então, se jogou pelo cano.

Não foi tão assustador quanto da primeira vez, cinco anos atrás. Rony se precipitou por um escorrega escuro, cheio de canos para os lados, por muito tempo, até que o cano nivelou e ele aterrissou naquele mesmo túnel escuro que tinha descido para salvar sua irmã há tantos anos.

Ele gritou pelo cano que Hermione podia descer e ouviu o som inconfundível de alguém batendo nas curvas do cano, até que ela também aterrissou no chão úmido com um grito longo de susto. Ela olhou para o chão, onde havia resíduos e ossos muito antigos de ratos mortos, uma expressão de nojo e ao mesmo tempo determinação no rosto suado. Hermione nunca tinha estado ali.

- Vamos. – Rony estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Tudo bem?

- Sim, sim. – ela respondeu com energia. – Onde você acha que está?

- Provavelmente no final do túnel, vamos indo.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos, a maioria do tempo em silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo ruído de trituração ao pisarem em mais ossos de ratos mortos. Ao menos, Rony pensou, não precisavam fechar os olhos a cada passo; não havia mais basilisco ali, diferente da outra vez. Graças a Deus, pois não saberia o que fazer se um aparecesse e tentasse atacar Hermione; ela era uma nascida trouxa, afinal, e da última vez tinha sido petrificada. Ele sentiu um novo arrepio frio na espinha ao se lembrar.

- Foi até aqui que eu cheguei da última vez. – ele contou a ela, quando lutavam para passar por um buraco entre muitas pedras que tinham cedido do teto. – Tudo isso caiu quando o idiota do Lochkart tentou limpar minha memória com a minha varinha quebrada.

Hermione não respondeu até que eles passassem completamente pelas pedras.

- Deve ter sido horrível para você. – ela disse baixinho. – Gina estava no final da câmera, e você não pôde continuar...

- Foi sim. – Rony respondeu tenebroso, recordando-se. – Eu queria ter ido com o Harry até o fim, mas... acho que era algo que ele tinha que fazer sozinho, afinal. Enfrentar Riddle, e tudo mais... – ele se lembrou do Riddle do medalhão. – Mas eu não desci até aqui embaixo da última vez apenas por causa da minha irmã...

- Não?!

Rony a fitou apenas pelo canto dos olhos por um momento, consciente de como seus batimentos estavam acelerados. Devia ser o lugar horrível em que estavam que o deixava assim, mesmo que não tivesse mais um basilisco ou Tom Riddle ali.

- Você estava deitada numa cama, petrificada, Mione. Vê-la, assim... foi uma das piores coisas que eu senti na vida.

Hermione sufocou um soluço, mas não disse mais nada. Rony preferiu assim e, por muito tempo, não conseguiu olhar para ela, seguindo em frente até que, finalmente, deram de cara com uma parede sólida, em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas, talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes.

- Outra porta? – Hermione quebrou o silêncio. Mas Rony sabia o que fazer; ele novamente imitou a fala de Harry, confiante e, dessa vez, não precisou repetir. As cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, revelando uma nova passagem.

Eles estavam no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e escura. Os dois empunharam as varinhas no alto, que já estavam acesas desde que desceram pelo cano, e caminharam silenciosamente. Agora, Rony estava tão surpreso quanto Hermione, pois nunca tinha chegado assim tão longe na câmara. Havia altas colunas de pedra com cobras, sustentando um teto que se perdia na escuridão. Andaram até chegar ao final, onde uma estátua tão alta quanto a câmara aparecia contra a parede.

- Salazar Slytherin... – Hermione sussurrou e, a um olhar intrigado de Rony, ela completou. – Ele está em Hogwarts, uma História, obviamente.

- Ah, claro, como eu pude esquecer? – perguntou ironicamente, quase rindo.

E então eles viram; jazendo, aos pés de Slytherin, estava uma cobra gigantesca, a pele seca e esbranquiçada. Ela não tinha olhos, parecia que eles tinham sido furados; no lugar deles, havia um buraco amarelo-avermelhado e escuro, como sangue pisado. Os caninos do animal estavam a mostra, alguns quebrados. Havia um outro buraco também, no céu da boca dela; provavelmente o lugar onde Harry a tinha atingido com a espada de Gryffindor. Hermione abafou um grito.

- Eu lembro... vi... no espelho... Mas eram olhos amarelos e...

- Vamos. – Rony disse rápido. – Vamos pegar logo o que queremos e sairmos daqui.

Eles se aproximaram do corpo da cobra, enojados. Rony se aproximou da boca dela, mas Hermione o deteve e, murmurando um feitiço, ela apontou a varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange para os caninos amarelados da cobra, que despencaram e rolaram para o chão, deixando completamente banguela. Parecia bem menos aterrorizante assim.

- Wow! – Rony exclamou.

- Acho melhor enchermos os braços e levarmos o quanto pudermos, não? – Hermione sugeriu.

- Quanto mais, melhor. – ele retrucou. – Não acho que seria agradável voltar aqui de novo, não é?

- Concordo plenamente. – ela disse, abaixando-se para recolher alguns dentes nos seus braços, mas então os largou subitamente, fitando Rony. – A taça, Rony! Podemos destruí-la agora.

Ele a encarou, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Mas... aqui, Hermione?

- O que é que tem? Melhor aqui, assim ninguém vai nos ver, não?

- Hum, tem razão... – ele apanhou um dos dentes da cobra, pronto. – Pegue a taça, Hermione, eu vou destruí-la.

- Não. – ela disse calmamente, apanhando a taça dentro da mochila que sempre trazia consigo. – Eu vou destruí-la dessa vez, Rony.

Ele deixou os braços caírem ao redor dele, chocado. Então, ele pensou no que teve que passar com o medalhão de Slytherin, e o choque passou, sendo substituído por uma grande indignação.

- Nem pensar, Hermione! – ele retrucou firme. – É muito perigoso, eu não vou permitir que você...

- A taça está comigo, não? – ela mostrou o objeto brilhante. – E temos um grande estoque de dentes aqui, é só eu pegar um e fazer, você não pode me impedir.

- Não, Mione!

Ela sorriu.

- Rony, você é muito _doce_, mas... – ele sentiu o estômago dar umas trinta cambalhotas e, de repente, não escutava direito mais o que ela dizia, pois seus ouvidos zumbiam e ele parecia tonto. Sentiu perfeitamente que as orelhas estavam muito quentes. - ... eu quero fazer, ainda não tive esse prazer. Você e Harry fizeram, por que eu não seria capaz também? Eu consigo, Rony. Você confia em mim?

Ela já tinha posicionado a taça no chão de pedra e segurava firmemente um dente amarelo na mão direita. Rony olhou da taça para ela, desolado.

- Eu sei que você consegue, Mione, eu confio em você, mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas é horrível. – ele disse com a voz embargada. – Eu vi... – a memória do que Riddle disse aquele dia, quando ele destruiu o medalhão, e o Riddle-Harry e o Riddle-Hermione se beijando, zombando dele... - ...coisas terríveis.

Hermione não sabia o que tinha acontecido aquele dia. Quer dizer, ele e Harry tinham contado sobre o medalhão, mas não o que Riddle disse ou fez, e Rony não queria que Hermione soubesse de jeito algum. Ele tinha certeza que a conversa entre ele e Harry, assim como o que aconteceu quando o medalhão foi aberto, ficou apenas entre ele e o amigo.

- Rony...?

- Hum... ok, Mione. – ele disse ainda incerto, não queria que ela sentisse algo horrível como o que ele sentiu quando destruiu a outra Horcrux. – Você consegue, eu sei disso. – e sorriu para ela, tentando encorajá-lo mais do que a ela. Preferia muito mais que ele fizesse isso. Ainda não tinha esquecido os gritos de Hermione aquele dia na Mansão Malfoy.

- Certo. – ela disse, respirando fundo e olhando a taça determinada. Rony segurou o objeto, sentindo-o vibrar, como se soubesse que estava prestes a ser destruído. Hermione empunhou o dente do basilisco e desceu-o com força, porém, quando estava a menos um milímetro da taça, esta queimou as mãos de Rony, que a soltou, e como aconteceu com o medalhão, a taça pegou fogo e uma forma fantasmagórica emanou da boca da taça, subindo em espirais.

Tom Riddle encarava Hermione maliciosamente, um sorriso perverso nos olhos frios, flutuando em meio ao fogo mágico. Ele tinha sido bonito um dia, antes de se tornar Voldemort, tinha cabelos negros como os de Harry, mas seus olhos não emanavam o calor dos de Harry...

Hermione o fitou meio chocada, meio fascinada com aquela aparição. Uma voz saiu da Horcrux, dirigindo-se a ela.

_"Eu conheço seus pensamentos, Hermione Granger, e seus sentimentos mais profundos... O seu coração não está tão certo quanto seu cérebro, não? O futuro não é algo que se aprende com os livros..."_

- Mione...

Ela ergueu o dente do basilisco mais alto, mas ainda fitava Riddle aterrorizada.

_"Eles já a esqueceram, menina tola... Eles estão muito mais felizes sem uma filha como você, uma aberração..."_

A mão de Hermione tremia ligeiramente ao segurar o dente do basilisco.

- Mione... faça! – Rony pediu desesperado. Sentia um aperto muito forte no peito ao ver a expressão desesperada de Hermione, sentia-se quase tão desesperado quanto naquele dia em que, também, foi torturado por Riddle.

A forma esfumaçada de Riddle se transformou em duas pessoas que Rony conhecia apenas de terem se encontrado algumas vezes no Beco Diagonal, quando iam comprar os materiais escolares de Hermione. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger. Mas eles não fitavam a filha com os olhos carinhosos que Rony conhecia; eles pareciam cruéis e, pior, _indiferentes_, a ela.

_"Eles estão muito mais felizes sem você, eles não precisam de você!"_

- Não... eu vou acertar tudo... – Hermione disse com a voz trêmula, lágrimas saltando aos seus olhos. – Isso é temporário, quando eu voltar, eu vou fazê-los se lembrar... Eles vão se lembrar de mim... Eles me amam, eu sou a filha deles!

- Mione, não dê ouvidos a ele, é mentira! É tudo mentira! – Rony gritou em desespero, querendo ajudá-la, mas ele parecia incapaz, seus pés não conseguiam se mover. – Mione, por favor...

_"E você acha que vai sobreviver ao grande Lorde das Trevas, menina tola? Acha que seus queridos amigos, tolos demais para me enfrentar, vão sobreviver?"_

Então, Riddle se transformou por um momento em Harry, os olhos vidrados, a cicatriz sangrando, inconfundivelmente morto. Rony sentiu como se perdesse o chão sob seus pés, e as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Hermione.

_"E _ele_, um bruxo tão fraco, você acha que _ele_ vai sobreviver a mim?"_

E Riddle, novamente, se transformou, e Rony estava fitando seu próprio corpo, ensangüentado, caído, sem vida...

- MIONE! – Rony gritou. – Acabe com ele, eu estou aqui, com você!

_"Você vai ficar sozinha, nunca mais irá vê-lo novamente..."_

- RONY! – ela gritou, chorando desesperada, o dente do basilisco ainda em sua mão erguida.

- Mione, eu não vou te deixar, NUNCA! – Rony gritou com lágrimas nos olhos também. – DESTRUA-O!

Houve um momento no qual ela apenas continuou a fitar o corpo de Rony, sem vida, e então, com um único movimento, seu braço cruzou o ar e encontrou a taça, houve um barulho de metal quebrado e a taça ficou em pedaços. A horrorosa versão de Rony morto tinha ido embora, restando apenas um silêncio terrível e vazio. Então, Hermione gritou:

- O RONY NÃO É FRACO, SEU MALIGNO!

Ela largou o dente, que quicou no chão de pedra com um barulho alto, ecoando na câmara, e levou as mãos ao rosto, soluçando de se acabar, as lágrimas descendo em abundância. Rony finalmente conseguiu se mover, ergueu-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hermione, abraçando-a com força, fazendo-a encostar o rosto lavado de lágrimas em seu peito. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, mas Rony não se importou. Continuou a abraçá-la forte, ficaria ali, com ela, o tempo que fosse preciso, o tempo que ela necessitasse, todo o tempo do mundo, ao seu lado, para sempre.

Foi apenas depois de muito tempo que os soluços finalmente amansaram e Hermione, com a voz fraquinha e engrolada, perguntou:

- Você não vai me deixar sozinha, vai?

- Não, Mione. Nunca.

Ela enterrou o rosto nas vestes dele, molhando-o de lágrimas quentes. Rony fechou os olhos. Não precisava dos conselhos de "Doze maneiras seguras e infalíveis de enfeitiçar bruxas" para saber o que fazer.

- Mione... – ele segurou o rosto molhado dela entre os dedos. Ela o fitou atentamente. – Mione, eu... eu...

Mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Hermione sorriu. Ela se afastou de Rony, erguendo-se, limpando o rosto nas vestes.

- Obrigada, Rony. – disse, recolhendo os restos da Taça de Hufflepuff. Por alguma razão, não parecia querer olhá-lo. – Obrigada por confiar em mim... por tudo...

Ela parou, os restos da taça ainda em suas mãos. Rony se ergueu, fitando-a, sem saber o que dizer.

- A gente precisa voltar. – ela disse, retomando aquele espírito prático de sempre, recolhendo alguns dentes amarelados de basilisco e caminhando à frente de Rony. – Vamos, a gente precisa levar isso. Você sabe como a gente vai sair da Câmara? 

Ela tinha dito tudo isso muito depressa, como no dia em que eles se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts, sete anos antes.

Rony sorriu desconcertado e mostrou a ela a vassoura.

- Eu falei que iríamos precisar dela mais tarde.

Hermione sorriu e definitivamente era orgulho e admiração que brilhavam em seus olhos.

- Você é maravilhoso, Rony. _Maravilhoso!_

FIM


End file.
